1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air guide structure for a saddle type vehicle in which a fuel tank and a radiator located forwardly of the fuel tank are provided in a center tunnel provided between left and right step floors.
2. Description of Related Art
As a saddle type vehicle having a center tunnel under an area between a head pipe constituting a body frame and a seat and in which step floors are provided on vehicle-width-directionally both sides of the center tunnel, there has been known one wherein a fuel tank is disposed in the center tunnel and a radiator is disposed forwardly of the fuel tank (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-213520).
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-213520, the radiator is disposed forwardly of the fuel tank, so that exhaust air having passed across the radiator to cool the radiator is raised in temperature, and would influence the ambient temperature in the periphery of the fuel tank. In view of this, it may be contemplated to take a countermeasure such as providing a heat insulating plate between the fuel tank and the radiator. In this case, a structure for reducing more effectively the influence of exhaust air from the radiator on the fuel tank is demanded.